The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to devices and methods for performing laparoscopic surgery.
Laparoscopic surgery (one form of minimally invasive surgery (MIS), also known as band-aid surgery, keyhole surgery, or pinhole surgery) is a modern surgical technique with many advantages over traditional open surgical methods. The first use of this approach in order to perform a cholecystectomy was in 1987. Since that time, the procedure has gained popularity and is now regularly used in many different operations within the abdominal and pelvic cavities as well as for thoracoscopic and orthopedic surgery.
In existing laparoscopic methods, a variety of different instruments are used, including graspers, scissors, coagulation devices, harmonic scalpels, needle holders, cameras, suction devices and so on. A plurality of such instruments may be required in a single procedure, with each instrument requiring its own trocar, which both acts as an entry port and facilitates manipulation of the devices within the abdominal cavity or other operative site. In general, laparoscopic operations are usually performed by inserting 2-6 trocars (ports) into the abdominal cavity, each through an incision in the skin.
The trocars usually range in size from 5 mm to 12 mm in diameter, each serving as an introduction channel for one or more surgical tools. However, the use of trocars carries risks during both insertion and removal. The risks include:                damage to blood vessels in the abdominal walls (particularly in overweight patients);        damage to fascial tissues;        extended and painful recovery period;        visible scarring;        relatively high cost;        time consuming; and        post-operative ventral hernia (POVH), particularly when the larger trocars are used.        
Most of the aforementioned risks and disadvantages are associated with the relatively large size of the incision required for trocar insertion.